


Why the heck did you get so many bitties?

by kirbychulix



Category: Undergamers, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Underfell - Freeform, Alternate Universe: Underswap, Bitties!, Fluff, Multi, My mind thought of a cute for once, Reader is rich, all the skeles are bitties, alternate universe: Undergamers, dabble, might be a one shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: Seriously 2 would have been okay but why the ever loving hell did you get 8?! You have some issues.(Note: This is just a dabble of a reader who has 8 bitties and the reader is sawsbucking rich and has to much time. This might continue if people want it?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small detail but bitties are averagely 1 1/2 feet long instead 3-5 inches for anyone wondering!

You arrived back home to the familiar hug of your tiny blueberry. "_____ YOU'RE BACK!!!" You giggle, bend down a little and boop your little blueberry. He giggles a little and runs away.

You see paps and snas, as they're called, holding a plate of spaghetti and ketchup and arguing with each other. "Hey classics." You call out to them walking past, long enough to hear them reply with a "HI HUMAN" "hey ______" before they go back to their argument.

Then you go into the kitchen, where a heavenly smell filled your nostrils and you sighed, "Hey batman, cooking today?" You ask your edgy scar who blushes a light green but scoffs "YES OBVIOUSLY! I AM, AFTER ALL, THE ONLY COMPETENT CHEF HERE! AND DON'T CALL ME BATMAN!!!" He yells at you, you chuckle and walk away.

Then you see red trying to put mustard into one of the mixing bowls, you pick him up by the hood of his jacket and frown at him. "what? everything needs a little bit of mustard in it!" you shake your head before taking the mustard bottle, and putting it back in the fridge."Red no, not everyone likes mustard" You gently scold him, he grunts but agrees, you gently put him down and pet his skull "Good skele."

Then you go up stares to the hallway to see Honey and Japy doing some science to your daisies... you decide to see what happens, "Oh Hi _____ We're About To Make Fire Flowers! Wanna Watch?!" You nod and Japy adds a green liquid to the plants, and they blossom red and contrast a little... and that's it, kinda disappointed.

"Aw It Didn't Work." Japy pouts a little, Honey however taps her shoulder and says. "just watch" and low and behold, they suddenly glow red and blue and a ray of fire flowers, and some ice flowers, appear before your very eyes!

"Huh... Yay! We Did It Honey! We Could Send This To The Science Labs And We Could Be Rich I Say, Rich BWAHAHAHAH!" Japy shouts and evil laughs. Honey shrugs before disappearing, probably to get your phone or camera.

You shake your head and roll your eyes, then look around the house to find Lixxy. 

However after a hour of searching you still couldn't find them. "Hey Japy, do you know where Lixxy went? I can't find them!" You shout at Japy, who seems to be doing a video of her discovery, with Honey vaguely looking interested in this. 

"Hmm Oh I Haven't Actually Seen Them, Try Where Your Video Games Are, I'm Sure You'll Find Them There! Now As I Was Saying About-" she continues her science rant, you give them a thumbs up and rush to the upmost room. 

To your surprise Lixxy was actually there and gently approch them. When you get closer you see that they are playing one of your 3ds' and playing kirby, they're low key humming galacta knight theme and rocking back and forth. 

"Lixxy?" You gently ask them, they however flip out and throw their 3ds up and startle back. "____!" They shout putting their hand to their chest and breathing hard. 

"you scared me! what are you doing up here?" Lixxy asks, you tilt your head and say. "I was looking for you, silly!" Lixxy blushes a really light pink and stammers. "why wo-would you look for me?" 

You shrug and reply "I don't really know, I just wanted to know you were safe! After all this is a pretty big house and you could easily get trapped and stuff!" Lixxy looks at you strangly and just shrugs and nods. 

"i guess that makes sense... i'm hungry" they say as an afterthought, you gently chuckle and pick up lixxy, who uses a little bit of pink magic to get your 3ds. 

"Well then let's get some food you dork!" Lixxy blushes a bright pink and looks away. "i'm not cute" you laugh at reply with "Whatever you say lixxy." Before going down stairs to get some food for the both of you.


	2. A study of ____

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of six! this is entirely snas P.o.V Next one is papyrus!

Your kindness. (snas p.o.v)

Another day in the adoption center, I, another original sans bitty, was looking outside my glass prison.

o a

Wondering who's gonna adopt me this time, I've had many other owners, but they always return me back in a day or two, saying that they can't handle the responsibility. Heh.

Then I saw them, a blue top hat person with a fancy dress.... must be one of those fancy pricks, with a lot of money.

However they look at everyone with general interest, but I keep a scowl on my face.

However they go over to me and I startle back a little bit as they pick me up and smile. "Why hello there little one." I bite on their fingers, and notice a golden ring with a diamond on top of it.

I continue bitting but after a while i tire out, I look at their face expecting for them to be disgusted, but they're looking at me with just a calm smile. "You done yet?" They said, I felt a little bit tired actually and pointed at them.

"yes" I said irritably, "Well them I'm _____ what's your name?" they say as if I had not bitten them a 100 times. I grunt and sigh. "classic... we don't have names here."

They tilt their head, "Well you could come with me and have a name, but I understand if you want to stay here." I look up to them in shock.

"you seriously want me... even after i bit you?" They give a very... nice laugh. "Are you kidding me, tiny little bits like this isn't bad!" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to trust them...

"So what's your name my dearest?" My name?... "i don't have a name. abondened bitties don't get names, i'm just known as original sans." They look at me sadly... don't give me pity here ____ "Oh... well then how about snas?" They suggest. 

What? "i told you, abondoned bitties don't get.... oh, wait really!? you want to adopt me! a long time returned bitty!" I felt like tearing up. "I could use the company, after all I do have an original papyrus back home, he looks like he could need you." I have gone to heaven, don't mind me. 

"i-i'd love to go with you!" I studder a little before they pick me up. "Well let's go then, off to a new life!" They say, before getting the papers, maybe this owner won't be so bad!


	3. Your friendliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one day I'll create a good chapter name I swear!
> 
> This is entirely in papy's P.o.V fyi

Another day at the adoption center, and another day to be adopted!!! I jump up and down at that thought, smiling with such glee at the mere thought of having an owner!

Then I see a brown jacketed and blue top hat with a cream ribbon going on the top! How cute, they look at all the edgy bitties and honeys, I, the great classic papyrus, waste no time to give their arm a hug.

"NYEHEHEH!!!" I yell out in my usual volume, "I'VE CAPTURED A HUMAN!!! HUMAN, YOU WILL TAKE ME BACK WITH YOU!!!" I demand of them, jumping up and down, they pick me up via scarf, "Well then, bossy are you?" they fakeingly scold me.

"Well I'm ____ what do you call yourself?" I look at them in confusion. "WHY EVERYONE CALLS ME CLASSIC PAPYRUS, SO I CALL THAT MYSELF!!!" they nod. "Well how about paps then? If you want to come with me."

I blush a heavy orange, "HUMAN, I THOUGHT I WAS JUST JOKING WHEN I SAID TO TAKE ME WITH YOU! BUT I GUESS NO ONE CAN RESIST THE GREAT PAPS!!!!" I accept the new name with no problem.

Then they go over to a honey bitty, one they were talking to earlier, I however, pay no mind and skip off to the front desk, impatient for my new owner to adopt me.

"Hey papy!" I hear my new owner shout at me. "YES ____?" I shout at them, sitting down holding my boots in a very cute manner.

"I decided to adopt another bitty if you don't mind." I wave my hand, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, I'M NOT A YAN YAN SO I'M NOT TERRITORIAL OF MY OWNER."

They look at me, with their head tilted, "What's a yan yan?" I shiver with the underswap bitty, "you... really don't want to know." The swap bitty said, having a lollipop.

"Uhm... sure okay. Back on topic, honey, meet paps, paps, meet honey!" They said, gently pushing us slightly closer together. "HI HONEY, I HOPE WE CAN BECOME THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS!" I say, extending my arm out for a handshake.

We talked for a while, waiting for our new owner to get back, and they did, with a box, "Um kinda awkward, but I'm gonna have to ask you guys to get in the box, so you both don't fall during the drive home." We passed if off with a, 'we wouldn't want that to happen either.' And proceeded to get in the box, I, of course, was ecstatic to have a new home!

After the long drive home we were picked up by our owner, of course we're small skeletons but we were pretty light, so it wasn't that much of a hassle.

I cuddle with my new owner, cause I am very affectionate like that and to show my thanks for the new home. When we get inside it's like a mansion! So spacious I love it!

I get out of my owner's hands, landing on the ground with a soft 'plomp' and started running off to see all the different rooms. Wowie this human must be rich! I go down the stares into the basement, and it was a pool, wowzers! I think this place might be the place for me.

I go back up the stairs to explore more, and see that honey is looking... well at the huge body of honey, drooling a little, looks like he's enjoying it here to! I nyeh heh heh at this, while _____ sighs at this. "You boys... not even one hour in and I've lost complete control." Yet they don't sound angry or negative about it, more content actually!

Yeah... I think we'll be just fine here! After all, they're pretty nice and friendly themselves. "Nyeheheheh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry that this is short! If it continues I want it to be like a small introduction to the story, but if it ends here than you guys get a cute one shot with reader and bitties, so win win!


End file.
